Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is stored on data storage media that are, in turn, stored on storage shelves or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such media is commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, etc.), or other suitable media. Typically, the data stored in automated data storage libraries is resident on data storage media that is contained within a cartridge and referred to as a data storage media cartridge. An example of a data storage media cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
In addition to data storage media, automated data storage libraries typically contain data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the data storage media The transport of data storage media between data storage shelves and data storage drives is typically accomplished by one or more robot accessors (hereinafter termed “accessors”). Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage media from the storage shelves within the automated data storage library and transport such media to the data storage drives by moving in the horizontal “X” and vertical “Y” directions.
Currently, most tertiary storage automation by libraries are tape automation, not optical automation made for ANIS standard optical cartridges. With holographic media becoming more and more viable, the question is how to deploy it. One known solution involves a disposal of a holographic disk in a modified (for holography) optical cartridge which is in it's external dimensions identical to an ANSI standard optical cartridge used for magnetic-optical disks. This not only adds significantly to the cost to manufacture, it also is relatively inefficient volumetrically. Thus, there is a need for a solution for incorporating optical automation into libraries in an efficient and effective manner.